


The worst fan fiction ever.

by bandsandshitfam (BandsAndShitFam)



Category: Fan Friction (Rocket Jump Short)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAndShitFam/pseuds/bandsandshitfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fan fiction for a short by Rocket Jump. It is very humorous, and is only ten minutes long. You should watch it, it is well worth your time. I thought the chemistry between the characters was great, so I'm writing this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction for a short by Rocket Jump. It is very humorous, and is only ten minutes long. You should watch it, it is well worth your time. I thought the chemistry between the characters was great, so I'm writing this!

Ally fiddled nervously with the buttons on her shirt. She was about to spend the day with her crush doing one her most personal activities; writing fanfiction. She was very self-conscious of he writing abilities, and was very worried Liz would be better at writing than her. She thought back to when they first met. They had first met in their chemistry class, but had bonded over their shared passion for writing. Ally had walked into the room on the first day of school, and looked around for anyone she knew. She didn't see anyone, and felt a little discouraged.

"Oh well," she muttered to herself. "At least I'll have less distractions from schoolwork." It was a good thing too, as her mother would hark on her about her grades if she got anything less than an A.

She looked around again, trying to decide where to sit. All of the lab tables were completely full, save for two. One of them had two boys there, who were punching each other on the arms, and just in general acting like idiots. She rolled her eyes.

"Not sitting there," she said. She looked at the other free table. Sitting at it was a girl about her age, with short, black hair. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a large, black sweatshirt. She was writing in a notebook. Ally didn't know how to feel about her. She did look quiet, so she wouldn't be an interruption, but you never really know what quiet people are actually like. She looked back at her other option. She sighed, and set down next to the girl.

She sat down, and smiled at the other girl, hoping to avoid some weird conversation. She didn't even look up from her notebook. Ally should have been happy to have avoided a conversation, but instead she was slightly offended.

"Um, hello?" she said.

The other girl looked up, shocked. She smiled awkwardly at Ally. "Oh, are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you okay? You didn't respond when I smiled at you," she said very passive-aggressively. 

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine," she said before returning to her notebook.

Ally blinked, stunned. She was a bit of a controlling person, and having someone blow her off like this didn't settle well.

"Um, can I get your name?"

"Oh, I'm Liz," the other girl said. She didn't put her notebook away, though.

"I'm Ally," Ally said. _"Good, she's finally talking to me,"_ she thought to herself.

"Cool," Liz said, and then looked back to her notebook.

 _"MMMMMMMM,"_ Ally yelled inside of her head. _"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS GIRL!?!?"_

She thought about saying something more. However, she likes to think she is the better person. So, she ended the conversation there.

Ally was brought out of her expositional flashback by a knock on her front door. She cursed under her breath. Her plan was to be downstairs so she could answer the door instead of her overbearing mother. She rushed downstairs to reach the door, but she saw her mother step towards the door. She stopped on the stairs, and felt the need to swear. Her mother opened up the door, and Liz was standing in the doorway. Ally felt like smiling. Liz always looked great, somehow managing to pull off the comfortable, casual look. Today she was wearing a flannel shirt, a bit out of character for her, but she still looked great.

"Oh, you must be Ally's friend. Lucy, was it?" Ally's mother asked, her voice cold.

"It's Liz actually," Liz responded casually, clearly oblivious to the woman's disliking.

Ally felt like screaming. Her mother was most definitely looking for someone more formal, more intelligent, as a friend for her. Not to say Liz wasn't smart, be any means. She was smart, just a little lazy. No, lazy isn't the right word. She was very passionate about the things she loves, and school just wasn't one of them.

"Hmmm," Ally's mother said as she looked over Liz. "I hope you two are just going to work on schoolwork?"

"Of course," said Liz, sticking to the script Ally had given her. Not a metaphorical script, mind you, but a literal script. Ally enjoys having a plan.

"I would hope so," Ally's mother responded. "Her grades have been, less than satisfactory lately."

Ally felt like swearing once more. That is very personal information, and it shouldn't be told to everyone like that. Upon further consideration, Ally realized that was probably her mother's plan. Using embarrassment as a motivator is definitely something she would do.

"Oh, well then," Liz said, clearly uncomfortable herself. "We should probably get started, then."

"Yes, I guess you should." She stepped out of the way, allowing Liz entrance.

Liz walked in, carefully stepping around the overbearing woman. After a brief, uncomfortable moment in which their eyes met, Liz looked forward, and then up at Ally. Her face instantly lit up in a smile. Ally couldn't help but smile back. Liz ran up the stairs, to avoid further contact with the other's mother.

"Hi," Liz started once she was sure Ally's mother had left.

"Hi," her friend responded. "Nice job with my mother."

"Oh please," Liz tucked a hair behind her ear. "It was nothing."

Ally pointed back to her bedroom door. "My laptop is in my room," she said nervously. Normally she was very well spoken, but whenever she was around Liz, her brain just turned to mush. Well, it didn't start out that way.

When she first met Liz, she thought the dark-haired girl was just another one of the emo girls who writes depressing poetry all over all of her papers. She would have normally just ignored her, and focused on her work. However, there was a small part of her brain that was upset. Why had Liz ignored her on the first day? She liked to think of herself as rather friendly, and an interesting person. She wasn't used to people ignoring her.

During the first day, all they did during class was boring syllabus work. Her mother was going to ensure that the entire paper was reviewed in detail at home, so she didn't bother to pay attention in class. This left her alone with her thoughts. She tried to forget about how she was ignored, but it still bothered her. After five straight minutes of tapping the table with her pencil, she finally decided to say something.

"So, is Liz short for anything?" Ally whispered.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Liz asked, looking up from the syllabus.

"I asked if Liz was short for anything."

"Oh, yeah, it's short for Elizabeth," Liz said, and then pushed her face back into the paper.

 _"Oh my god,"_ thought Ally, " _Is she really not going to talk to me?"_

"So, what were you writing earlier?" Ally asked, trying to start the conversation again.

"Oh, just a story I've been working on," Liz responded nonchalantly.

"That sounds interesting, can I see it?" Ally asked again. _"Yes! She seems to finally be talking to me!"_

"No, sorry, it's kinda personal," Liz said, pulling the notebook closer to her.

 _"Shit, I already screwed it up!"_ Ally thought in her head, but aloud she spoke differently. "Oh, okay then."

Liz looked away again, and Ally decided she better not push anymore. After what seemed like forever, the class was finally over, and both girls could get out of the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh well," Ally said to herself. "There's always tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were sitting in front of Ally's laptop, trying to decide what to write about.

"So, should this be romantic?" Liz asked.

Ally shook her head. "No, I don't want that to be the focus. We can have a subplot, but I would rather focus on more action."

Liz nodded knowingly. "I see, 'action.'"

Ally cocked her head to side, confused. "Yeah, action. Why are you saying it like that?"

"No reason," Liz winked.

Ally was still confused, but trusted her friend. "Ok... What characters should this be about?"

Liz giggled, and jumped up and down in her chair. Ally smiled back. She loved seeing Liz happy. The way Liz's eyes just lit up set her heart aflutter. That smile was what first made her realize she liked Liz. It was a week or so into school, and they had started to gain more regular conversation together. Ally did have to force it, though. After a few days of awkward silence, she was desperate to find any reason to converse. So, right before class, she dumped all of her pencils in the garbage. In hindsight, that was really desperate. Liz just drove her crazy. She didn't understand her feelings at the time, but she wanted Liz to pay attention to her. Liz didn't seem to want to talk to her at all, though.

 "Hi Liz," Ally said to her as she walked in on the second day. Liz looked up, and then back down at her book. Ally smiled, but she was actually hurt that Liz didn't even do so much as smile.

Interactions went like that for a while, until Ally went a little crazy, and dumped all her pencils. When the time came in class to take notes, Ally made a big show of looking around for a pencil.

"Oh, I seem to have misplaced my pencil," Ally said. "Can I borrow one?" she asked Liz.

Liz looked up, and sighed. She dug into her backpack, and pulled out a case of pencils. "Here, pick one."

Ally opened up the case, and was surprised at what she found. She was expecting something very emo. Then again, she wasn't sure what emo pencils would look like. However, what she found was far from that. Pencils themed after many fandoms she herself was in filled the case.

"You're a Doctor Who fan?" Ally asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah," Liz said as she blushed. "It's kinda silly, but..."

"No, I love Doctor Who," Ally responded, happy she had finally found an opening for meaningful conversation.

"Really?" Liz asked as she smiled. "Most people in high school think it's dumb."

Ally felt a warmth in her stomach she hadn't really felt before. That pencil sparked a class long discussion on various fandoms. Even after class ended, Ally was smiling.

She felt extremely happy as she walked home that afternoon. That night, she stayed up texting with her friend Brian. 

"So, I made a new friend today," she texted.

"oh? really?" he responded.

"Yeah, she's pretty great, and she's into a lot of the same fandoms I am."

"are those wedding bells i hear?"

Ally was shocked, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. 

"Um, I said she, not he."

"wait, youre straight?" Brian asked.

Ally blushed a deep pink. She had been raised in a fairly conservative household, and the idea of anything but had never occurred to her.

She angrily brushed a red hair out of her face, and shut her phone off without even answering. She lay down on her bed, thoughts racing through her head. She didn't like girls, did she? No, definately not. Sure, she thought Liz looked cute, but she meant that platonically. Just a compliment from one friend to another. Another friend who had really cute hair, a nice smile, and kissable lips...

It was those same lips that were distracting Ally now. She had wanted to kiss them so many times, to run her tongue over them, to have them moan her name. She just stared at them while Liz explained her idea for a fanfic about Sherlock and Dracula. Ally was sort of listening to what she was saying, but was mostly trying to work up the courage to say something, anything, to have the bravery to ask her out.

"So, is that cool with you?" Liz asked.

"What? Um, yeah..." Ally didn't want to admit she wasn't paying attention. "Let's get writing."


End file.
